Fragmento de Nod
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: ¿Como fue el final de todo? ¿Que ocultaba el Innconu sobre el Libro de los Secretos, el Fragmento perdido que Cain habia escrito en tiempos inmemoriales? ¿Quien seria el Heraldo, el signo final?. Quizas las respuestas esten aqui, o quizas no...


**ooo ULTIMO FRAGMENTO DEL LIBRO DE LOS SECRETOS ooo**

** LAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS DE CAIN, PROFECIA DE LA GAHENNA **

**Aclaración de autores:**

He aquí los fragmentos, los últimos perdidos, del Libro de los Secretos. Ellos contienen el anteúltimo signo de la Gahenna, el Bastardo de Caín, a quien nuestro Padre anuncia con detalle antes de su aparición en estos escritos que han sido encontrados en pleno Apocalipsis y revelados a la Sociedad Inconnu. Una mision encomendada a mis hermanos y a mi por nuestro Sire en base a nuestras condiciones Artistas, para transcribirlas y hacerlas saber a toda la Sociedad Cainita. Quizás sea tarde, o quizás se puedan prever los siguientes movimientos. Como sea, esta a vuestra disposición el que hacer con ellas. Ya que es este último Secreto estaba perdido en lo mas recóndito del planeta, escondido por el mismo Padre en la mente de su Heraldo. Y es a través de el, que ha llegado a mano de los Antiguos en estas, las Ultimas Noches.

Aunque nos os fueron dadas en Latín, intentamos pasarlas lo mas fielmente posible, siendo aprobada la versión por el Inconnu. Y sus debidas aclaraciones al final de cada una.

Atte.

**Babérrè L' Montreal , Lumiére Streich, Esmeralda Francoise y Darián Pineau **

** Antiguos Toreador de Paris. Estirpe de Cliff Bowles**

**ACERCA DEL NACIMIENTO DEL HERALDO, SU MISION Y SU FINAL**

1 Y sera el cuarto dia, cuarto dia sera,  
en que una noche de luna entera,  
5 la Gahenna viva en sangre brillara  
y el Sextuplo, el Ultimo, finalmente llegara()

10 Las estrellas luminosas,  
tres campanadas oiran,  
y solo un rico techo,  
15 de belleza, de astucia  
sus llantos prescenciara (2) 

¡El Heraldo ha llegado  
corran todos, sin parar,  
hagan correr las voces  
pues el niño  
20 hambriento esta! (3)

Pocos hijos de mi Sangre (4)  
su nacimiento preveran  
otros querran evitarlo  
25 mas no lo lograran  
alli esta, alli viene  
No intenteis nada mas.

Dolor, resignacion y amor  
30 los no-vivos sentiran  
cuando sientan a mi niño (5)  
cuando lo vean respirar,  
la sangre viva, su corazon  
35 en sus mentes palpitar

Pues sera un niño vivo,  
de calor, odio y bondad,  
un ser nacido  
bajo una extraña maldad (6)

40 Su carne hechizara estara,  
comera cenizas, bebera Sangre  
45 mas como Hijo de Seth vivira (7).

¡Atencion a mis ingenuos, no os dejeis engañar  
pues una tramada trampa  
50 ante ustedes arribara!

Tendra la Verdadera Lilith (8)  
todas las Magias de Clan (9)  
Es por eso que su alma, cuerpo y mente seran  
55 peligrosas como espada,  
dulces como azafran (10) 

Es por eso mi Elegido  
¡Que perfecta ambigüedad! (11)  
Pues el fue acogido  
60 desde la Oscuridad  
para levantar a mis Hijos  
y con Luz hacerlos pagar  
los crimenes cometidos,  
la condena de 1000 años  
65 Que os prometi al Despertar (12)

Antes de mi fin Letargo  
Sangre mia ofrendara (13)  
Sacrificio entero bajo  
70 la luna roja sera  
Y en el Sol de las Tinieblas  
llorando, mi nombre exclamara (14)

El Crepusculo dorado  
75 sus lagrimas alumbrara  
y se vera, sin querer, anunciando  
que todo terminara.

Y es asi, Chiquillos mios  
80 que el septimo dia vendra.  
**Me Levantare**  
La labor he de acabar  
Con aquellos, los Primeros  
Que me han de desafiar.

85 Y cuando esto concluya  
hijo mio sera  
compartiendo para siempre  
solos dos, solo dos,  
la Odiada Eternidad (15)

90 ¡Pero ay de este pequeño!  
Su dolor no cargara  
Y gritando en un sueño  
A las llamas se arrojara  
Danzando vivo, rogando  
95 Encontrarse con sus seres,  
Encontrar por fin la paz (16)

Y solo me quedare  
Una vez mas  
100 Como siempre debio ser...  
¡Cruel castigo voraz!  
¡Vagar entre las sombras por siempre... en la Eterna  
105 Oscuridad! (17)

—

: Se refiere al Sexto Signo de la Gahenna, es decir, el Heraldo.  
2: Evidenciando los pronosticos que ya hemos no-vivido, aqui se refiere a que el Elegido nacería bajo un techo tanto bello como astuto: esto es, sin mas reminicencias, una clara metafora hacia un Toreador (por su belleza) y a un Ventrue (por la astucia); techo que seria uno solo, por tanto, de una pareja... asi como se evidencia la dupla de Van Abel Strattford de Ventrue y Galatea D'Negro de Toreador.  
3: Hambriento se refiere a su Sed de Sangre; no a su apetito exactamente, sino al Destino del niño.  
4: Los testigos del extraño parto en el Heaven del joven Ventrue: mi hermano Darián, mi Sire, los Ghouls de Galatea y la Estirpe de Van Abel (su Sire Ian Romanov de Ventrue, y el Sire de su Sire, Sir Evan Darrén Baleck III).  
5: Nuestro Padre dice "mi" niño ya que el lo eligio.  
6: Como sabreis, el joven Soren ha nacido bajo la magia Taltos, conocida por el Clan Tremere. Estos estudiosos han practicado esta extraña Taumaturgia que permite nacimientos no-fisicos con crecimiento y conocimientos sobrenaturales. Pareciereis que la Taumaturgia enseñada al joven Ventrue ayudo a la Magia escogida por Cain para la llegada de Soren. De no haber sido asi, el niño habria destrozado a la madre al nacer, dada su avanzada edad como retoño.  
7: Aqui aclara como sera el niño, una especie de Ghoul con mucha fuerza vampirica.  
8: La Magia mas poderosa.  
9: Se dice que posee todas las Disciplinas de todas los Linajes del planeta. Aun no se sabe (¡ni queremos saberlo!).  
10: De nuevo hace incapie en lo que es. Los Tremere le han denominado _PSEUDO-VAMPIRO_, pues posee todas nuestras caracteristicas y se alimenta como nosotros (y posee todas las habilidades, incluyendo la Inmortalidad), pero vive y come a la luz del dia como un mortal tambien... parece que su sistema digestivo esta dividido en dos por lo que puede soportar ambas ingestas, ambas necesarias para el.  
11: Lo mismo que lo anterior.  
12: La mision de Soren.  
13: La matanza de los Cainitas  
14: Al tener caracteristicas mortales, los sentimientos ya remarcados por su mitad Toreador, vibraran mas en el. Y llorara el haber matado a los que ama.  
15¿Cain y Soren quedaran solo en toda la tierra como unicos Inmortales?. Muchos dudan de esta parte, pero asi el joven la relato en Latin y asi fue la exacta reproduccion.  
16¡La muerte de Soren!. Muchos nos sorprendimos por tal parrafo. Algunos quieren adelantarla, de hecho...  
17¿¡Cain terminara solo como en el principio de los tiempos?. Los Inconnu dudan mas que cualquier fragmento de este.

**LOS PROGENITORES**

1 Sabreis que habreis elegido,  
para pronunciar el Final  
el camino equivocado,  
5 Los de la Senda del Mal ()

Pues esta pieza,  
este indicio  
este signo fatal,  
En la piedra no 10 encontrareis  
y cuando haya sucedido  
muy tarde llegareis (2)

Pues estara bien escondido  
15 y nadie de vosotros podra  
modificar el Castigo  
el Destino que os he puesto  
20 el que os ha de llegar.

Pero no solo la ultima piedra  
ni de las profecias no evitareis.

25 Mas de este signo, sabreis  
que evidente estara  
y ciegos como alimañas  
no lo encontrareis.

30 De vosotros me reireis  
¡Por siempre ingenuos seran!  
A su lado, caminando estan  
35 ¡Y vosotros no sabeis!

De todos los Chiquillos  
de diferente Clan  
dos habre escogido,  
mis Pequeños elegidos,  
40 los que engredaran el Mal (3).

Demonios admirables  
entre los suyos seran  
De grandes habilidades  
y de poca Eternidad,  
45 sorprenderan a sus Sires  
hasta el mas Antiguo  
anonadado caera (4).

De sus Estirpes, los mas 50 perfectos  
Con ellos me quedare  
Sereis los mios, los Primogenos,  
con los que el Orden 55 cambiare (5).

En las tierras de Nod (6)  
nada los sospechara  
dos almas mas caminando  
en la inmensa Oscuridad.  
60 Pero oculto, en sus ojos,  
el brillo comenzara.

De belleza incalculable,  
astucia, gracia y agilidad  
65 la Chiquilla mas hermosa,  
de mi amada Arikel provendra.  
Con el Don de los Artistas,  
70 Su vientre en dolor puro dara  
El ultimo de los tiempos  
que sus ojos contemplaran.

Esta primera mitad, la mitad de esta Sangre,  
75 es la que el Heraldo tendra.

¡Enoch, mi amado Enoch!  
Ventrue Chiquillo sera.  
La frialdad, la inteligencia  
80 de una enorme soledad.  
Ambicioso, poderoso,  
todo lo deseado sera.

Esta es la segunda sangre,  
85 que mi niño poseera (7).

Un arma peligrosa  
Sus muertos corazones cambiara,  
El Amor mas peligroso,  
90 El que he prohibido  
El Verdadero,  
Por siempre los condenara.

El Hechizo empezara  
pasion e interes habra  
95 Esa noche se uniran  
una noche de luna entera  
igual a la del fruto que traeran.

Entonces, sus Sires  
100 y los Sires de sus Sires  
atestados, un amor propio negaran (8).  
Aquel dulce romance  
que con estragos rompera  
105 el equilibrio forjado  
de la Eternidad  
por mis Condenados,  
los que sufriran.

¡Inutiles sus esfuerzos!  
110 Los Primogenos unidos estaran  
hasta el Fin de las Noches,  
hasta El Juicio Final (9)

Es el Amor de Dios,  
115 en que sus cuerpos vibrara,  
Ese es, el Amor Puro  
¡Que a mi Elegido traera!

: Aqui refiere quienes han estudiado los signos (Inconnu, Tremere), marcando el error cometido al no poder entender bien los signos ni saberlos ubicar (algunos decian que habian empezado en la Edad Media, otros a la actualidad)  
2: Nuevamente, como ha sucedido, el Heraldo no puedo evitarse aun y con esfuerzos.  
3: El "Mal" se refiere al Mal para los Vastagos.  
4: Van Abel y Galatea parecen encajar en estas lineas.  
5: El Orden que impuso la Sociedad Cainita  
6: El lugar donde residan  
7¡Es la descripcion literal de Van Abel y Galatea!  
8: Esto quedo en dudas. Segun parece, este amor del que se habla ha sido repetido por toda la Estirpe en una sola linea del Toreador y en la unica linea de Ventrue. En otras palabras, parace que ser que estos romances se han repetido en los Sires y los Sires de los Sires de ambos Chiquillos, entre ellos. Y es no es concidencia que mi Sire este con el Sire de Ian (Evan), y este con Darián, y los Chiquillos de estos ultimos juntos.  
9: Esto ya sucedio... a pesar de todos los esfuerzos (inintencionales pero esfuerzos al fin) los jovenes vastagos permanecieron juntos. Y parece que moriran juntos.

**SOBRE LAS FLORES INMORTALES **

1 ¡Atendedme, vasallos de Cain!  
Bailad sobre la Muerte, bailad  
Estas son las Ultimas 5 Noches  
De la Eterna Oscuridad.

Me odiareis con el alma  
o su corazon me han de entregar,  
10 Cuando mi Don Oscuro  
Con cariño condenado (), les he de obsequiar

Observad en sus suaves lechos,  
15 Ataudes o camas  
al azar,  
Pues como un Angel Caido  
mi Magia ha de pasar  
Sobre todos los refugios  
20 Cualesquiera que seran,  
Todos, sin excepcion,  
mi regalo contemplaran.

Los mas Bellos, admiraran  
Los mas Horribles, pisaran  
25 Los mas Locos, hablaran  
Los mas Salvajes, escupiran  
Los mas Rebeldes, quemaran  
Los mas Sabios, guardaran  
Los mas Listos, observaran  
30 Los mas Ocultos, burlaran  
Los Mafiosos, negociaran  
Los Oscuros, esconderan  
Los Tramposos, jugaran  
Las Sirenas, cantaran  
35 Los Traidores, deshojaran (2)

¡No importa la reaccion que tengan,  
la adivinare sin dudar!  
Pues los hijos del Padre,  
tontos no seran  
40 Sabran lo que significa,  
cuando lo logren mirar.

Verde, largo y vivo tallo  
cubriendo la Sangre ejemplar  
La Sangre de los Inmortales  
45 Tan imperiosa, la que amad (3).

Luciendo la fina figura,  
sobre el lecho, vereis  
A la flor que acabareis  
con la Condena Total (4).

50 La flor que ha marcado Destinos,  
la flor de la Inmortalidad  
Amaranto bautizada  
Por la mistica Edad (5)  
55 En la que todos los Antiguos  
que la han visto, muertos estan.

¡Solo esperen Siete Noches!  
¡Siete Noches, esperad!  
Pues luego de haberla visto  
60 Ese lapso pasara  
y vosotros, Chiquillos y Sires,  
Su SinFin, terminara (6).

Todo esta bajo mi mano  
Solo mi trabajo hago  
65 No guardeis rencor, no hagan Mal  
observar como los Libero  
hacia la Salvacion Final

**Este fragmento es del Heraldo, no del Padre.** Se refiere a la flor de Amaranto, utilizada en la Edad Oscura por los Vastagos que hacian Diablarie a otro. Segun se cuenta, el Asesino dejaba en el Lecho de su victima esta flor, simbolizando que a la semana siguiente iria a su encuentro a cometer su crimen. Era algo muy formal y usado por Clanes de sofisticada etiqueta. Podrian ser Ventrues los creadores, pero poco se sabe pues este mito no duro mas de un siglo.  
: Soren nos ha explicado que el "cariño condenado" sera cuando cumpla su deber como Vampiro bajo el amor humano.  
2: Aqui se refiere a todos los Clanes: Toreador, Nosferatu, Malkavian, Gangrel, Brujah, Tremere, Ventrue, Setitas, Giovanni, LaSombra y Tsizmice, Hijas de Cacofonia, Ravnos y lo ultimo apunta a todos los Antitribu y las ultimas Lineas de Sangre formadas (Independientes incluidas).  
3: Detalla el color de los petalos del Amaranto, un rojo carmesi.  
4: La no-vida  
5: la Edad Media  
6: Asi como en la Edad Media, el Heraldo tendra la misma traidcion a quienes les otorgue el Amaranto.

**MENSAJE DEL BASTARDO HACIA LOS OSCUROS**

1 ¡Atendedme, vasallos de Cain!  
Bailad sobre la Muerte, bailad  
Bebed Sangre y Cazad!  
5 Estas son las Ultimas  
Noches  
De la Eterna Oscuridad.

Toda la Gahenna entera,  
sobre nosotros esta,  
No pueden negar mas nada  
10 lloren, griten, nieguen, mueran  
Pero la Profecia de cumplira.

¡Uno a uno, signo a signo!  
Todos pudieron ver  
15 Los mortales han de creer  
que un mal sueño caera  
Es verdad, un sueño vendra  
un sueño eterno, vereis  
20 Pero no os contenteis  
Pues para vosotros, el Sueño Eterno sera.

Soy y sere el Odiado  
MalNacido, me direis  
25 Pero no me provequeis  
Mi ira mas de lo conveniente  
Puede que mi simiente  
Se torne en bravio  
Y como Brujah extravio  
30 Mi furia arme conciente

Y la muerte, en vez de dulce  
Sera de otro sabor  
Un amargo y frio rozor  
Que chinara las blancas 35 pieles.

¡Ay de aquellos pobres seres,  
que me habran enfurecido;  
bailaran un sinsentido,  
40 sobre las llamas ardientes!  
La Eternidad sera el Castigo  
A los que se hayan atrevido  
a desafiar mis poderes.

45 Mas, los pacificos seres,  
que en mi contra no obrais  
y la Muerte esperais  
como esperando al amante  
Aseguro, por mi semblante  
50 Vuestra Muerte dulce sera,  
y esta les conducira  
hacia la Luz perdida  
Esa que brilla, encandila  
Esa que habiais extrañado  
55 tantos siglos añorado,  
¡volvereis a la vida!.

Y un nuevo viaje emprendereis  
huyendo del Caos Mundano  
Que la guerra dejara.  
60 Un viaje en el que vereis  
todo lo dejado atras  
lo borrado, lo olvidado  
a sus almas volvera  
Y la oportunidad estara,  
65 la Segunda Luz vendra.

El Odiado, oh, yo sere  
una y mil veces mas.  
Pero han de saber,  
que asi, como el Padre  
70 lagrimas llorare  
por matar a mis hermanos...  
mas mi Mision solo cumplire.

Y asi, la Gahenna sera,  
completada en sus signos  
75 Cuando mi llanto, en insignos  
Mis lagrimas de niño perdido  
La tierra haya absorvido  
Y despierten al Dormido.

80 El Primero llegara,  
con el Trono de Nod perdido  
los Sin-Clan, aturdidos  
y asustados estaran  
De su lado se pondran  
85 Para ser de los Vastagos enemigos.

Su labor terminaran,  
Y ellos tambien caeran  
pues Condenados tambien son  
90 Y alli sin compasion,  
el Padre de Todos, me dira:  
"Acabad con la Maldad,  
nadie puede tener la opcion  
de la felicidad  
95 que ellos nunca alcazaran  
pues los indeseados son"

Y asi, el Fin llegara,  
y todo terminara,  
Mas Cain fallara,  
100 pues eternos quedareis  
El, yo envueltos quedeis  
en la Eterna soledad.

Y eternas mis lagrimas 105 seran,  
dejadme, dejadme gritar.  
Mi corazon ha de estallar.

¡Padre mio, ten piedad!  
Si realmente me amais  
110 permitirme no quedais  
en la eterna juventud  
y morir en vesectud  
como todos los demas.

El dolor no soportare,  
115 locura cometere  
el crimen incometible sere.

Pues me otorgasteis Amor,  
y ese fue el gran error  
¡Ese es mi eterno dolor!.

120 Y los brazos de mi madre,  
y las caricias de mi padre,  
me obligaste a dejar  
¡Solo para acomplejar,  
125 mi cabeza de desaires!

Dejadme volar, en los aires  
Y las almas de mis padres,  
que me esperan,  
130 que yo siento que me esperan,  
finalmente alcanzar.

Cain, egoista Cain. Contigo me has de atar.  
135 Cuando soy un niño perdido  
Y con mis padres solo quiero regresar...

Nuevamente no es de Cain. Mensaje del Elegido hacia los Vampiros de la tierra entera

Mas que explicaros las mismas palabras del mismo joven Heraldo para aclarar estefragmento"Aqui podran observar que sucede con quienes aceptan el Destino Final de Padre, con la oportunidad de purificar sus almas y renacer como humanos la siguiente vez para reparar el daño anterior... y de los que luchan hasta el ultimo segundo, utilizando la violencia y atentando contra mi persona, Condenados por siempre, pero bajo la mano de Satanas.  
No se si lo hare o no o que tan capaz sea... solo repito lo que hay en mi mente. Sabran que hacer"

© Organizacion Mayor del Inconnu.

"Anunciando las Ultimos Noches..."

* * *

© Myly-chan 2004 


End file.
